The Destruction of Sapphire's Treasures
Sapphire, Alice, Gideon, and the others walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Gideon was covering Sapphire's eyes. "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Sapphire asked curiously. "You'll see, Sapphire. It's a surprise." Gideon said with a chuckle. When they were all the way in the cottage, Alice closed the door and Gideon uncovered Sapphire's eyes. Gideon then pointed ahead. Sapphire gasped in amazement. Standing in the middle of the cottage was the statue of Riku. "Oh, guys! You're the best!" Sapphire said happily as she gave them all a hug. She then went over to the statue and examined it. "It looks just like him. It even has his eyes." she said as she walked over the statue. She then said "Why, Riku, run away with you? This is all so...so sudden!" She then laughed and spun around in joy, but then she stopped and gasped when she saw a shadowed King Maximus in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Daddy!" Sapphire exclaimed in shock. The others hid quickly. Delta-1 stood right behind King Maximus. The transformer had his head hung down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I have kept my patience till up to now, Sapphire!" King Maximus said angrily. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Sapphire bit her lip and began to explain "But, Daddy, I--" "Now I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal human boy from drowning?" King Maximus demanded. "Look, Daddy, I had to!" Zaira argued. "Contact between the mortal world and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Sapphire, you know that! Everyone knows that!" King Maximus shouted. "But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned and died!" Sapphire exclaimed. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" King Maximus growled. "You're more cruel than Dark General! You can't treat me like a child!" Sapphire said heatedly. "Sapphire, think about what happened to your mother!" King Maximus shouted. He began to sing: King Maximus: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Sapphire protested. King Maximus: For once, just listen, will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there! "He's not a barbarian!" Sapphire shouted. King Maximus: Don't try that same old song! I'll have you grounded till next year! Am I clear?! Don't go near that world out there! "How can you be so heartless and cold-blooded? You don't even know him!" Sapphire shouted. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" King Maximus roared. That did it for Sapphire, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Sapphire gasped and covered her mouth. Alice, Gideon, and the others gasped as well. King Maximus looked stunned. "No!" King Maximus gasped. His shock turned to anger. He charged up his scepter and turned to Delta-1. The transformer screamed in terror and flattened himself against a wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in your care and this is what happens?!" King Maximus shouted. "Please, your Majesty! Have mercy!" Delta-1 cried as he got on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Sapphire shouted. King Maximus powered down his scepter and turned back to Sapphire. "Have you lost your senses completely, Zaira? He's a human, you're an immortal!" King Maximus shouted. "It doesn't matter! I don't care!" Sapphire shouted. "So help me, Sapphire, I will get through to you, no matter what!" King Maximus threatened. Sapphire's friends couldn't take any more of this. They ran from their hiding places. "Why you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag!" Gideon shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT?" King Maximus shouted angrily. Delta-1 yelped. "You heard him, you black hearted jerk!" Alice snapped. "You are not a very nice king if you act like that!" Wendy said, sourly. "Yeah! And you only care about yourself, you heartless tyrant!" Peter Pan shouted. "You stinky head!" Ed agreed. "You're ten times worse than Sarah!" Edd added. "You're more of a backstabbing jerk than my brother, you no good thief!" Eddy yelled. "You're nothing but a cold-blooded murderer!" Baboo said. "Baboo's right! You're more vicious than Rita Repulsa!" Squatt said. "You have no heart at all, Maximus!" Danny shouted. "This is no way to treat your own student, either!" Minnie said, nodding her head angrily at him. Delta-1 looked nervous and King Maximus was furious. "ENOUGH! You have gone too far! You are all BANISHED from my realm until the end of your days!" King Maximus shouted. Sapphire and the others gasped at this. King Maximus then glared at Delta-1 and said "And that goes for you, Delta-1!" "But, King Maximus, I can--" Delta-1 began. "It's too late for that! You are doomed to become a Decepticon for all eternity!" King Maximus shouted. He zapped Delta-1 with his scepter and turned him into an evil Decepticon. Delta-1 then transformed into his new jet fighter mode and escaped to the Transformers Generation One dimension to report back to Megatron. "This isn't a fair punishment!" Sapphire protested. King Maximus: I'm still the King here! My word is law! This filth you bring here is the final straw! And push, my daughter, has come to shove! I'll make you obey till you do what I say! I don't care, come what may, but I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE!! King Maximus's scepter glowed. The others gasped and ran for cover. Despite Sapphire's pleas, King Maximus destroyed every artifact with his scepter. He then set his sights on the statue of Riku. He pointed his scepter at it. "DADDY, NO!!!" Sapphire screamed. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Sapphire started to cry, saying "How could you?" She began to cry and ran away from home, never to return home again. Gideon, Alice, and the others went after her and ran away as well. Category:Fan Fiction